Dynamic advertisement replacement (DAR) is not to output first advertisement content received from a first server (e.g., a broadcast server), but to output second advertisement content received from a second server (e.g., an advertisement server).
The DAR may be performed by a set top box, which receives content, or a display device (e.g., a television (TV)) which reproduces content. For example, a conventional set top box or a conventional display device may communicate with an auto contents recognition (ACR) server to determine a time point for replacing the first advertisement content, may receive the second advertisement content, which the first advertisement content is to be replaced with at the determined time point, from the advertisement server, and may output the second advertisement content instead of the first advertisement content at the determined time point.